1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor and a semiconductor device, and a manufacturing method thereof, for example. The present invention relates to a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a processor, or an electronic device, for example. The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, or an electronic device. The present invention relates to a driving method of a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, or an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has attracted attention. An oxide semiconductor can be formed by a sputtering method or the like, and thus can be used for a semiconductor of a transistor in a large display device. In addition, there is an advantage in a transistor including an oxide semiconductor that capital investment can be reduced because part of production equipment for a transistor including amorphous silicon can be retrofitted and utilized.
It is known that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has an extremely low leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power CPU and the like utilizing the characteristics that a leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor is low is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
A method for manufacturing a transistor including an oxide semiconductor by forming a gate electrode so as to fill an opening is disclosed (see Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3).